Time for Rest
by Kalira69
Summary: Keith gets up early every morning by nature, and when he does he takes himself off quietly, letting his lovers sleep. But some mornings he can be coaxed to come back to bed instead. (Written for Pidge Ship Week, Day 5)


Written for Pidge Ship Week, Day 5: Time.

* * *

Pidge whined, reaching out blindly and finding soft hair, then warm skin, and eventually an actual pillow. She pulled at it, trying to get it over her head, but it wouldn't move enough, and she couldn't block out the light, which was still growing brighter.

There wasn't any _sound_ except quiet breathing, but-

"Oh for the love of- _Quiznak_ it's like," Pidge paused, searching for words, "some ridiculous hour of the morning, Keith, what the fuck."

"It's like nine o'clock." Keith replied, snorting, and Pidge whined into her pillow.

"Dear _god_ why am I awake at such an hour!" Lance protested beside her, flailing a little.

"Stop screeching in my ear, Lance." Pidge said, wincing. " _Anyway_ ," she shifted and peeked up at her crazy boyfriend - one of them - without completely abandoning the shield of her pillow, "it's _early_ , come on, get back in bed, Keith." she coaxed, twitching her fingers, beckoning.

Keith arched an eyebrow at her. He was already _dressed_ how did he do this. And without waking them. _Every damn morning._ Sometimes neither of them ever woke at all when he left; sometimes only as the door closed behind him with its quiet, helpful beep.

"We don't need to be up yet." Pidge wheedled. "Not for anything really. You can train _later_. . ."

Keith folded his arms, tilting his head to one side. Pidge pouted. Normally she wouldn't admit to it, but if it got Keith to turn the fucking lights off and maybe even get back in bed - she was cold on one side now - she would pout at him.

Although she realised it might be slightly less effective given he currently couldn't see at least half of her face.

"Come on, yesterday was hard." Pidge shuddered a little, thinking about the gruelling battle they'd been through - battles, as they'd been ambushed almost immediately after routing one small fleet. Lance made a soft sound of complaint and splayed one hand on her belly, snuggling closer. "Let yourself rest. Fuck, take the day off today unless we have to form up for something." Pidge winced. She desperately hoped they would not.

And if Allura sprang a _be ready at all times!_ drill on them today Pidge just might kill her.

Or tamper with her door to lock her in her bedroom, maybe. . .

Lance's fingers smoothed over her belly absently. "Come on," he sighed against his pillow, "it's too early to argue, even for you, come back to sleep." he mumbled, whining a little, and Pidge wrapped her hand around his. Lance twined his fingers through hers and sighed almost against her shoulder.

Keith stripped his shirt off over his head, and Pidge smiled, pleased, though she felt a flicker of surprise that he'd actually given in - or at least, so easily. Then again, it _had_ been a harsh series of battles; Keith might drive himself harder than wise, but he needed rest just as much as any of them.

Keith bent, and Pidge let her eyes trail down his body appreciatively before she yawned and closed them for a moment. She sighed, rubbing her face.

The blanket over them disappeared with a _whoosh_ and Pidge yipped in surprise, tucking her legs up close to her body as the cool air of the Castle rushed in around her. Keith laughed, the _bastard_ , the blanket held in his hands and pooling on the floor over his feet.

" _Keith!_ " Pidge shouted, glaring.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you?" Lance moaned, shivering and squeezing Pidge's hand tighter.

" _So many things._ " Pidge said, scowling, and shivered.

Keith didn't look even the littlest bit chastened, still holding the blanket and still fucking _laughing_ at them, and Pidge strongly considered climbing up onto her knees so that she could hit him. Lance was holding on to her a little too strongly to let her slide away so easily, though. She stroked his hand with the pad of her thumb and didn't try.

"If you didn't want to come back to bed with us you could have just _left_." Pidge huffed at him. "You didn't have to try and get _us_ out of bed too. That was mean." Her scowl might actually be edging back closer to a pout now.

Keith shook his head, his fringe falling into his eyes. "I'm not trying to make you get up, pet." he said, and shook out the blanket. Pidge eyed him distrustfully. "You're funny in the mornings." he added, and then with a light toss the blanket was floating down over them both again - though any warmth it had held from their body heat was long gone, of course. Pidge shivered again, but she grabbed the edge and held it tightly.

"Fine, you can just go now, then." Pidge huffed, turning her back and trying to make sure the blanket was wrapped around her too tightly to be pulled away again. Unfortunately it wouldn't quite come, like it was pinned somewhere - or in someone's hands.

If Keith tugged it away _again_. . .

"Mm," Keith slid into place behind Pidge before she could turn to look, and he was actually _warm_ to the touch even now, she had no idea how he did it, "you've made such a convincing argument though."

Pidge twisted her head to glare at him over her shoulder, but he yawned. He snuggled close, his eyelids drooping. He probably really had needed to be told to come back to bed, Pidge mused, uncurling a little and letting him move closer. "You need to rest too, you know. Stubborn." she scolded. His body was already beginning to go lax.

"I don't think you get to call _anyone_ else stubborn, little bird." Keith said, nuzzling her shoulder. He nipped playfully and Pidge shivered.

"I'll call you whatever I like." Pidge teased, and lifted her head enough to look at Lance. He looked like he was asleep again already, and she laughed softly and tucked the blanket a little higher over him with her free hand.

Lance mumbled something not even remotely understandable and shifted formlessly, falling onto his back and pulling Pidge's hand across his chest along with his own.

"He sleeps so easily." Pidge said, amused, watching his face as the lights faded slowly.

"Says the little bird who falls asleep in corners and the floor, wrapped up in her toys." Keith said against her shoulder, and Pidge's mouth twisted. She poked him in the ribs, then remembered he'd snatched her blanket just to laugh at her and elbowed him instead.

Predictably, Keith only huffed and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her firmly but hardly enough to immobilise her if she wanted to get him with her elbow again. Pidge tabled her frustration and ran her fingers over one of his forearms, tucking her cheek more comfortably against her pillow. She was warming up again quickly, with the blanket back where it belonged over the three of _them_ where they belonged, together.

Pidge half-sprawled in the middle of their bed, Keith wrapped comfortably around her, and Lance close at her other side, their fingers still linked.

Pidge smiled a little and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that day. . .

Lance: I feel like I should be angry with you WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BE ANGRY WITH YOU?  
Hunk: Don't you always feel that way about Keith?  
Lance: More than usual!  
Pidge: He yanked the covers off this morning while you were sleeping. *yawns*  
Lance: THANK YOU, PIDGE. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING.

* * *

Incidentally, it was _weeks_ after the three of them first started sleeping together before they ever saw Keith in the mornings. Lance began concocting all kinds of ridiculous theories. There was a suspicion that Keith didn't want to be seen coming out of their shared room, or perhaps didn't actually like sleeping in a shared bed with them, having ever been the crazy loner. There were plans initiated to get up even earlier than Keith, or stay up and only pretend to sleep, to catch him when he snuck out.

Eventually of course it turned out that Keith just rises early naturally, and he slips out to go down to the training deck before breakfast, or talk with Shiro or Allura. "I thought it was polite not to wake people when you get up before they do?" Keith said, confused, when he was confronted over this. (Pidge agrees fervently. "Yes. Yes it is, and if you ever wake me up at 5am because you are going to _work out_ , like a crazy person, I will smother you in your sleep.")


End file.
